


Don't trust him // Ticci Toby x reader

by Akira_Vargas



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Love, Murder, Murderer, Realistic, Sorry Not Sorry, XReader, baptism on fire inspired toby, creepypasta does not exist in this world, imma head out now, in love with a killer, killer, or more than most creepypasta x reader fics, slenderman is a dick, slenderman is a villian, slenderman isn't a dad, you are normal, you are not an overly obsessed with creepypasta, you are not just okay with murder because he's hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Vargas/pseuds/Akira_Vargas
Summary: You are a young adult working at a shitty coffee shop to pay your rent for your shitty apartment. What happens when a serial killer breaks into your apartment and what will it entail?Inspired by baptism on fire's interpretation of the character. You don't have to know him to read this story tho.Y/N = your nameY/H = your hair colorY/E =your eye color
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/You, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

It was around 7 PM when I finally returned home from work. I never liked my mini job at the cafe downtown. It was exhausting but hey it paid the bills so I shouldn't complain. After all, I wouldn't be stuck there forever. Maybe one day my acting career will kick off and if not I'll just become a journalist if someone would reply to my job applications.

I guess it's on me for wanting to follow my dreams and not getting a stable job. But whatever it's not like I could change that now.

So feeling defeated I opened my apartment door and scooted inside. I threw myself onto the little sofa turning on the TV.

"Please be cautious if you need to be outside after dark. Avoid it as best as you can since the police haven't contained the murder with they suspect to be Tobias Erin Rogers."

I was shocked and scared. The last few nights people in my district got killed. I had certainly hoped that the police would have captured the murder by now. But they didn't. I mean I could make a joke about me wanting him to end my suffering but honestly, I didn't want to die. I just wanted to escape to have a change of pace and to not be stuck in this shitty apartment with this shitty job. But I most certainly didn't want to die.

As I focus on the news again they showed a picture of a young man whose eyes were highlighted by the dark circles under his eyes. Though they were nearly covered by his messy brown hair. Some might even call him attractive but knowing what he did I wasn't one of those people. I thought he was a disgusting and horrible person. God, I couldn't take this anymore. It was just making me more paranoid and afraid. So I turned off the news and quickly checked if my door was locked which it luckily was.

After that, I ate some instant noodles, the best gourmet food you could find. They were pretty bland like usual but it was a meal and it wasn't that bad just kinda boring to always eat the same thing. As I finished cleaning up I checked all my windows to make sure that they were closed and went to bed.

I tried my best to fall asleep and ignore the horrible truth that there was a murderer on the run. Which to my surprise worked quite good. Maybe I was just exhausted from dealing with some incredibly rude customers today or it was just to stop thinking about the murderer.

But as I awoke in the middle of the night I was confused. I didn't know what time it was and why I woke up but I had this weird feeling that something was wrong. So I listened to my gut and got up to look outside the window.

That is where I saw him. The murderer he was trying to get into my apartment building. So I held my breath and just hoped he hadn't seen me. But I know that he did because we made eye contact. I will never forget this moment in my entire life. His expressionless but still piercing eyes that looked at me.

I sprinted into the bathroom and locked myself in there. My hands were shaking violently as I got my phone out to call 911. I pressed the numbers as I heard my front door open.

I lived alone so it must've been him. There was no way he could have gone up here so fast, right? As the operator on the other end spoke the famous line '911, what's your emergency?' I was frozen in fear. If I would speak now he would find me but if I don't no one would come to my aid. So as I gathered myself self I whispered just loudly enough for the operator to hear.

"The murderer is in my apartment. Please help me." I felt tears running down my cheek and before the woman on the other end could ask any questions I continued. "My name is Y/N and I live at (random address). Please, help me."

I tried to listen to the footsteps of him and got even more scared when I noticed they stopped in front of the bathroom. Now the only thing separating me from a demented serial killer was my shitty bathroom door and the only thought running to my mind was 'I don't want to die! Someone, please save me!'


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my eyes expecting to meet my end when the bathroom door was kicked in. I wanted to scream but I was frozen. Frozen in fear, shock and regret. Regret for not living my life the way I wanted to. Regret for not talking more with my mother.

But as I waited for my meeting with the Grim Reaper nothing happened. Was I already dead? I carefully opened my eyes to see another pair staring at me. He was so close his face was only inches away from mine I could hear his heavy breathing. Just as I wanted to scream he put his hand over my mouth.

I just got more scared. Thoughts running through my head. What did he want? What was he going to so? Why is he just staring at me? I thought I was going to get an answer as he pulled down his mouth guard revealing a nasty gash on his right cheek. He opened his mouth clearly wanting to say something as sirens were chiming through the air.

I was saved! They came. They came to save me! I just had to survive until they come up here. Tobias looked to the window and back at me. He looked desperate as if he really needed to say something to me. But alas he just put his mouth guard back on and ran out. I don't know where he ran to the only thing I can recollect was that I burst into tears and started screaming as soon as I saw the last of him disappear.

I just kept crying as the police ran into my apartment. Though I can remember the moments with him vividly the rest of the night was a blurr. I was questioned multiple times by the police and advised to visit a therapist. It has been a few weeks now since that incident occurred but I can't forget those eyes.

I have become more paranoid and had some police officers guard me and my apartment. The weird thing was that after my meeting with him the killings had stopped. But nevertheless I didn't feel safe anymore I felt as if I was being watched all the time.

One afternoon I was walking in the park enjoying my break as some guy bumped into me. I couldn't make out who it was because he was wearing a hoodie and looking at the ground. All I know is that he was a jerk and that he didn't even apologize.

But this wasn't the end. As I came home one evening and changed out of my uniform I noticed a note in my pocket. Weird I didn't remember putting one in there. So I pulled it out and as I unfolded it I was surprised. The writing was very messy and shakey. It was hard to discover but as I did I wish I never had.

It read 'He is coming for you. He is coming for all of us.'. My whole body started shaking. Sure this could have been a sick joke but with what had happened I didn't want to take any chances. So, I called the police to tell them about the note. They came and questioned me. The police also took the note to examine it.

Needless to say I barely got any sleep that night. Who was he? Why was he coming for me and who wrote that note? I didn't know what to do but for some reason my gut told me that this Tobias guy had something to do with this. Was he the 'he' the note talked about or did he write the note? If so why? Was this what he wanted to tell me that one night?


	3. Chapter 3

The police officers left me seeing as the threat was gone and with that, I was no longer under surveillance. That night, the first one that I was alone again, I had a horrible dream. In my dream, there was a tall humanoid being hovering over me. On closer inspection, I noticed that it had no face and it's skin was white as can be.

He just stared at me while his long anorexic body cowered over me making me feel even more uneasy. It was then that I felt a familiar feeling. This entity, it was the one that had been watching me. But why? Just as I was getting lost in my thoughts the thing grabbed my wrist squeezing it uncomfortably hard.

I tried to get free but I couldn't. I tried yanking my hand away. It seemed to have no use. I was certain that I would die as it pulled me even more towards him. But luckily I awoke. I shot up into a sitting position.

As my eyes became used to the darkness I looked around the room and nearly screeched as I saw someone standing in the corner. I really wanted to scream but I couldn't make a sound.

My hand shoot to my phone. Quickly I turned on the flashlight on my phone and shined the light towards the person. It was the man from before! The murderer! He squinted at the bright light and started moving towards me.

I moved as close to the wall as I was able to. My eyes were fixated on him not wanting to let him outside of my sight. He came closer and twitched from time to time.

As he crawled on my bed I found my voice. I was finally able to make a sound. "Please, leave me alone! I don't want to die!" I started hitting and kicking in his direction. Panic controlled my every movement. That was until I saw him raising his hands.

He had nothing in them to threaten me and he was moving a bit away from me as if to give me space. So I stopped moving and just looked at him confused as some tears ran over my cheeks.

"I d...d-don't want to hurt you." The man spoke. He didn't sound like I imagined him to sound he didn't sound evil. Was he just playing with me?

I gathered all my courage and spoke up. "What do you want then?" I nearly choked on my words as I was still shaken. My whole body was trembling as I tried my best to collect myself.

He took a minute to gather what he wanted to say and fiddled around with the sleeves of his hoodie as if he can't sit still. "I came t-t... came to warn you about him. He can't be t-trusted."

After hearing what he said I was even more confused. "Warn me about who?" I moved a bit closer towards him to hear him better. But just as he wanted to say something he flinched holding his head as if it was hurting. He grunted.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?!" I panicked. Even though I shouldn't be worried about someone like him I needed to know what he meant and who he is.

He started hitting his head. "He k-knows I'm here! We need to go!" He just grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him.

"Stop!" I tried to get free but he was stronger than me. My heart nearly stopped as I was unsure of what to do next. He pulled me towards the fire escape. "What are you doing?! Let go off me!" I couldn't let him take me. Someone had to hear me.

Luckily my neighbor did. "Hey, you! Let go of her!" He took his phone out to call the police or that's what I assumed. But the man didn't care he pulled me down the fire escape and ran away still holding on to me.

He didn't even care that I scratched and hit him. He just kept on running. As I heard the sirens in the distance I was relieved they would come to get me out of here, out of his grasp.

The weird thing was that for some reason I didn't think that he had any ill intentions towards me. But again he had killed a lot of people.

Just as the sirens were closing in on us he pulled me into a small space between two houses. I wanted to scream for help so the police would find us but he just put his hand on my lips keep my mouth closed.

After what seemed like forever the police were gone. I didn't hear anything and my kidnapper spoke up. "P-please don't scream. I want t-t... want to help you." He slowly took his hand away from my mouth and looked me in the eyes.

For some reason, I did as I was told. Maybe it was because I wanted to know who he meant by him. Maybe I knew this could give me a release from the never-ending cycle that was my life. But I just nodded still a bit shook.

"He wants you. The t-tall faceless man, slenderman." He looked like he really wanted to protect me. It was strange but I started to warm up to the man standing in front of me. I still hated what he did and despised him but he didn't seem to be lying.

On top of that, I saw slenderman in my dream. How could he have known? Why would he lie or make something like this up? I was certain that he was right about that thing wanting me for some reason but I didn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to write convincing stutters. Sorry if they are bad tho


End file.
